


Incandescence

by ImpishBiscuit



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Celebrations, F/M, Post-Omnic Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishBiscuit/pseuds/ImpishBiscuit
Summary: Sombra asks Junkrat for help planning a celebration.Fluffy drabble.





	Incandescence

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while, but I decided to challenge myself by trying to write a super short piece. I have also started on a halfhearted project to write a fic of each and every ship of the main cast and Sombra, again as a challenge to myself, but we will see if and when that ever gets done.
> 
> Enjoy.

It had been her idea, really. She came to him chewing on a toothpick with a scrawled set of ideas on a legal pad. “It’s almost the Festival de la Luz,” she had said, painted lips parting into a grin, “The Festival of Light, to celebrate the end of the Omnic Crisis.”

Well, of course Jamison was going to support that kind of celebration. “What d’ya have in mind?”

Sombra’s smile had grown as she set aside the legal pad to make a holoscreen between her fingers, scribbled designs and code and tiny drawings.

And now, three days later, the two of them stood on one of the many cliffs overlooking the sea. The entirety of the Watchpoint was gathered behind them, quietly talking to each other. But neither Sombra nor Jamison really cared what anyone was saying right now.

The sun had set over an hour ago, and the last remnants of dusk had given way to full night. Lights were everywhere; from the world around them, the town at the foot of the Rock and the stars above; by Sombra’s hand, torches and strings of fairy lights and candles everywhere.

“Ya ready for this?” Jamison asked her.

She smiled, seeming softer than usual. “Of course, amigo.” He offered the trigger to her. She shook her head. “We press it together.” Their fingers brushed as they pressed the button.

Fireworks shrieked towards the sky. They’d only made them in gold, but they were bright and many and programmed to give a show for several minutes. Sombra stared at them in awe. She only had eyes for the lights above which illuminated her cheekbones.

Touched by the light of the exploding fireworks, she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.


End file.
